On the Run 2: continiued
by DarkWhispers112.2
Summary: She was taken hostage by the mafia, and now has a chance to escape... what happens when her escape is made? Do the mafia ever find her again? Continiued after 4 years! Link to first part: /s/10137971/1/On-The-Run
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so GIANT AN!**

 **So I recently stumbled upon my story called 'On the Run', I wrote it when I was about 16. I just found it recently and, well, I feel a little sad that I never finished it, but life happened. I had a lot going on, I was trying to get into college etc.. and writing just wasn't a priority anymore. I lost all the details to my old account so i made this one to hopefully somehow compensate.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

A week passed since the raid of their previous hideout. Everyone was settling down in the new one although this place was much more...impoverished in comparison to the last. There was no proper ventilation, no running water and worst of all: no functioning toilet, which means everyone had to do their business into buckets.

Mello had been unusually quiet the entire week, barely lifting his head from the laptop and I decided not to bother him. I myself had a very broken spirit, and shut myself out from everybody, barely opening my mouth. I knew Near knew what happened, and who was truly responsible for the SPK members deaths, which means he doesn't want anything to do with me even if I managed to escape the Mafia.

Speaking of the Mafia, they became crueller to me too, barking orders at me and pushing me around which means I was becoming useless to them, now that I wasn't a potential mole. So much for "we need you" Rod started to drink more and would often have... trophies over, while the morale of everyone else spiralled down. Everyone other than Mello that is. He seemed more determined than ever to get a lead on the case. I don't know whether I admired that or found it was strange, after all we had been running dry on new information and I began to become more and more paranoid about another raid. Regarding anything I've previously felt for Mello, or _thought_ I felt – I decided not to fill my head with it, because it was greatly impairing my judgement and ability to think. I now had a new agenda, I needed to escape the mafia before they kill me, or worse, before Kira finds us.

I wandered around the halls of the new hideout aimlessly, thinking, planning. This wasn't going to be easy. Suddenly I passed by Mello's new "room" if you could even call it that. Ever since we the raid, we lost most of our 'goods' which means the financial situation has been tough considering now everyone also had to worry about staying out of Kira's radar.

I looked at the door... we barely spoke the entire week. We never had been friends, but he was the only one in the entire place who I could somewhat relate to. Maybe it's because he was my age, or maybe it's because admittedly I've become rather attached to him during my time with the mafia, something I could tell was not reciprocated. _Should I knock? Does he even want to talk to me?_ But before I could even begin to think of an answer, the door flew open, the golden haired boy in his tight leather attire lingering the doorway. 'Beth? What are you doing starring at my door?' he smirked.

'I wasn't! I mean... I WAS, but I was just uhm... lost in thought I guess?'

'Right' he laughed, pushing past me.

'Listen, Mello' I began. I wasn't myself sure where I was going with this but, nevertheless I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

'I'm busy right now.' He waved me off without turning around.

'I-I want to leave' I coughed out. That made him stop, but he didn't turn around.

In his coldest voice he said 'what.' It wasn't a question, more of a pissed off statement.

'Well, I mean... look, you don't need me here anymore. All I do now is petty jobs, I cant provide you with helpful information and I doubt the SPK would have my back if anything was to happen to me here. Look, I know you have little regard for my life but, out of everyone here, I-'

'You want me to help you to escape.' He finished for me.

'well... help is a strong word...' I considered.

He finally turned around and walked towards me, stopping only inches away from me. 'I figured this might happen,' he sighed looking to the side 'look, you're not wrong in saying I have little concern as to what will happen to you,' just for a moment I saw something shining in his eyes, something telling me that wasn't true. Or maybe that's just what I wanted it to be. 'but I'm also not as inhumane as you think. You feel under threat here now that the SPK will no longer defend you if someone was to...' he trailed off.

'Yeah.'

'Alright. Naturally you should understand that I can't directly help you, because you're still a hostage of ours. Helping you escape and spread information about the mafia which could end up going to Kira is far too dangerous for us, but I don't think you're going to say anything. Nevertheless I cant stop you either. I will turn a blind eye to whatever you decide to do. But if you get caught-it's your funeral.' He turned back around and started walking in the other direction.

'I'm just tired of peeing in a bucket!' I called after him, which resulted in an awkward laugh from both of us.

 _I need you. I need you. I-_

His words from a week ago echoed in my head. Why did he say that? It planted false hope in my head, that maybe he actually liked me. Maybe not in a romantic way- but as a person. Why was he so easily prepared to never see me again? Was I prepared to never see him again?

The question bothered me for the rest of the day, as I was planning my escape.

General POV:

'Near, what's the plan now...' Gevanni asked the white haired boy who was crouched beside a pile of Legos, at which he was starring intently. There was a great deal on his mind. _Was Beth the one who..._

'Regarding what?' he emotionlessly sighed.

'The girl, Near. No disrespect, but how could you allow this incompetent bitch _possibly_ handle such an important mission?' he spat at the mention of Beth.

'My dear Gevanni there's no need for the harsh words. Even if Beth was the one who gave our names to the mafia, she was most likely in a position where she couldn't refuse.' He answerred, nonchalantly.

Gevannis face heated up with rage 'How can you dismiss this so easily? If she gave our names out, shouldn't we arrest her along with the other mafiosi? Hell, I wouldn't even be opposed of making her real name publically available, if you know what I mean.'

'Please get a hold of yourself. Truth is, even if I wasn't completely against the idea, I wouldn't know her real name. No one does, as soon as you enter Wammy's, you're given a new identity and your old one is basically erased. And to answer your earlier question, I don't think there's anything TO do. We need to focus our attention purely on the investigation. Chances are, Beth wont make it out of that base alive..' he looked down and sighed. He knew it's not likely he would see her again but he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

 _How could Near make such a big error when hiring her? Then again, there's no proof there wasn't a spy in the SPK all along that gave the mafia our names._ Halle thought to herself.

It was the dead of night. _It's time._ I didn't know how I would survive outside of the hideout, where I would go, how I would feed myself but I knew I couldn't live here anymore.

I snuck out of my poor excuse for a bedroom, a backpack with a change of clothes a few tins of food and some of my other belongings and as silently as I could as I could made my way down the long hallway. This was mot going to be easy, but at least I was under less surveillance from the mafia now. There was a small light coming from the main room. I crouched near the wall, before the entrance to the place and peeked my head around the corner.

Mello sat upright, typing away on his laptop, with the light from it the only thing illuminating the room. Damn did he ever sleep?

I relaxed a little and calmly walked into the room. After all he agreed to turn a blind eye to what I was doing. 'you're awake I see...' I whispered to him and got no reply. 'I'm leaving'

He stopped typing for a moment and looked up at me 'Oh' he looked emotionless. Uncaring.

'Thank you.'

'For?' he raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged 'tolerating me I guess, and not putting a bullet trough my skull'

A cheeky smile spread across his face and he chuckled to himself 'Hey, it was pretty hard at times.' He set his laptop aside and walked over to me. 'this is probably crazy...' he suddenly paused and looked away from me, an expression of embarrassment on his face.

'well, you're a crazy dude'

'Don't take this the wrong way.' He continued, rolling his eyes.

'Take what the wrong-'

'I want you to have this' he cut me off, taking the rosary I had seen before on his nightstand out and sheepishly handing it to me. 'Think of it as something to remember me by'

'Mello, I don't know what to say... why are you giving me this?' I looked down at the gorgeous item in my hand. This was definitely unexpected.

'I guess this is my way of saying sorry.' He returned back to the couch, and placed the laptop back on his lap concentrating on the screen again.

'Sorry?' I was beyond confused.

Without taking his focus off the laptop screen, he stated 'For being a bit of a dick to you. Plus you seemed to really like it when you saw it on my nightstand.'

I was taken aback. This was weird. What was he talking about? He was confusing me further, did he like me? Did he hate me? Was I ever going to find out? Would he ever tell me? A minute of silence passed, and neither of us had anything else we could say. I was confused and tired and I felt a surge of _feelings_ rush back from the place I previously locked them away. I stopped myself and pushed them right back in there again. I had to leave. If I allowed myself to feel _anything_ for him, I knew I wouldn't be able to.

'So I guess this is goodbye.'

'I guess. Although...' he took a chocolate bar out of his pocket and quietly unwrapped it. ' Somehow' he took a bite and with his mouth full said 'I feel we will cross paths again.'

He then, with a click of a few buttons, turned off the base not-so-high-tech security system as I made my way out.

2nd part:

Another week passed. I used up the tins I took with me and resorted to begging to earn some money for food. It wasn't the most glamorous of lifestyles, but it made me feel safer than I felt in the base. I began slowly moving east, trying to make my way back to New York. I knew this could take a while, but I figured if I could make it back to my apartment without being detected by the remaining SPK members, I can see if there's anyone I could contact. The chances were slim, but maybe Linda, or someone else I had known in Wammy's would be willing to help me rise back to my feet, start over. And maybe in time, I could go after Kira myself.

I hitched rides with decent looking strangers, collected money for bus rides between cities, slept on the streets and ate one meal a day, and lived in constant paranoia of the mafia tracking me although part of me thought that they would've caught me already if they wanted to. It surprised me a great deal that they hadn't gone after me, after all, I knew their location, their faces, their information... it was definitely odd, but worked out in my favour as I was able to move further and further from LA, all the memories I made there left behind.

I still had Mellos rosary, which I wore under my shirt. Getting distance from him was probably a good thing too, there's no way anything could ever happen between us. Of coarse I wondered how he was... I wondered how Near was. I wondered if he thought I was dead...But I could never face Near again, and I doubted I _would_ face Mello again.


	2. Chapter 2

'So, are you telling me he's dead?' I shouted at Matt, who was intently starring at his DSi, and rapidly clicking the buttons.

'I never said that. But its unlikely someone would survive an explosion like that'

It's been a week since I made it back into New York. I successfully managed to get to my apartment without being detected by the SPK and the police, all that FBI training ended up coming in handy after all! I had to break in because I left my keys in LA. The first thing I did was gather some of my stuff, like my laptop, some clothes, money I had saved (averaging around $1000) and some of my own spying equipment I had used during training. I was also able to install a pirate programme allowing me to change my IP address and make the laptop virtually impossible to trace. I was then prepared to leave that apartment and the SPK behind for good, and rent a cheap motel room.

My next mission was to track down some of my old friends, which I could do by hacking into the Wammy's house database, which stated when each kid arrived, and left, their stats like IQ, grades etc. This was not an easy task, but I had enough experience with hacking equipment to be able to do it. The database did not however contain any pictures of the kids and to my dismay, their current whereabouts which means I was basically on my own if I wanted to track someone down. My first thought of coarse was Linda, the database stated that she left Wammy's at 17. However, before I could even begin to consider how to get in touch with her, I received an unexpected visit.

About 5 days after I arrived into New York, I got a knock on my motel room. I opened the door to a green eyed, red haired boy, dressed in a red jumper with black stripes, some weird kind of goggles on his head, smoking a cigarette. He blew the smoke into my face, making me stumble back a bit and cough.

' _You're Bethany Green, right?'_ he said calmly. I began to panic. Did someone track me? Was he an FBI agent? A new SPK member? A mafia member here to finish me off?

Without answering, I went to slam the door shut, but he pushed against it with all of his weight, pushing me back and forcing his way into my room. I ran to the back, my plan being to jump out the window. ' _Wait!'_ he breathed. ' _fuck!'_ Suddenly I got tackled to the ground. I felt him hold my hands behind my back in an uncomfortable position, kind of like how Mello held them when they first discovered me in their base.

' _Let me go you cunt!'_ I screamed at him, trying my best to wriggle from under him. _'I have nothing for you! I'm not going to spread information or go after Kira, let me the fuck go!'_

' _Wow, wow! What's with the language? I have no idea what you're talking about!'_ he laughed at me, tightening his grip as I wriggled more. ' _I'm Mello's friend'_

' _So he sent you to finish me off? He told me himself he believed I wouldn't spread information!'_ I desperately cried.

He loosened his grip on my arms a bit, presumably so he could take a drag of his cigarette, but didn't get off my back _'What are you- I'm not a mafia member. I was with you in Wammy's house. We used to be friends!'_

' _You're a fucking liar!I mean- how.. how did you find me?!'_ I struggled again but to no avail, even with his grip weakened, he was still so much stronger than me.

' _Mello asked me to trace your whereabouts. I'm not going to kill you, calm the fuck down!'_ he laughed.

He explained to me that Mello contacted him about a month ago, informing him to track me down. He figured I'd return to New York, and that I most likely had no place to go, and needed some help. I stopped struggling against him, and he let go of me completely, helping me up.

' _How can I know you're telling the truth? Mello himself told me he didn't care about what happens to me. Plus, what with the rough treatment?'_ I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms.

' _What can I say man, he lied?'_ the boy shrugged _'C 'mon you really don't remember me? I sat beside you in maths!'_ he laughed again taking another drag and slowly blowing out the smoke away from me this time.

' _Wait... I think.. Oh my god, Mathew?'_

' _Matt' he frowned._

' _Hey! You didn't remember me either, you didnt recognise me when I opened the door, so no need to get pissed off. However I still need proof you're not here to kill me!'_ I pouted.

' _If I was here to kill you, don't you think I would've already done it?'_

' _uhm... okay good point.'_

Since then, Matt brought me to his apartment, allowing me to stay until I got myself back on my feet, which I was very grateful for. His apartment was small and a mess to say the least, cables littering the floor and empty pizza boxes stacked in the corners of each room. It was kind of appalling but hey, I wasn't the most organised of people myself so I didn't comment about it.

Both he and Mello agreed that I can't stay in New York too long, but I had no way to travel back to England for the time being or anywhere as a matter of fact. I had a passport, but It had my old alias on it and it was no longer safe to use it so I will have to get forged documents somewhere - Matt apparently had contacts. There is one more thing: Matt lost contact with Mello exactly a week ago, which distressed him greatly. He had been passed out nearly all day every day and stayed up incredibly late every night, presuming trying to re-establish contact. Yesterday, he brought in a copy of the New York Times, the front page read 'The end of American Mafia?' with a subtitle 'known syndicates killed in explosion during base raid' the article went on to say that the authorities had been after this gang for decades, it was a huge organisation responsible for smuggling drugs, human trafficking, armed robberies and much more but their identities were only uncovered recently. Their photos were also printed below (however Mello's was missing). It then went on to say that the Japanese authorities had leaked their location, leading to a raid, which ended with a massive explosion in where they were staying, killing everyone inside.

'Oh my god Matt, read the bloody thing! It doesn't say anywhere that the corpse of an unknown member has been found too, there's nothing here at all in fact that indicates Mello died in the explosion!'

'I know that.' He sighed, closing down his console 'But the media isnt going to tell you everything, the story is written to sell lots of papers not to inform the public. If he hasn't made contact by now, we can presume him dead. I'm sorry... it's hard for me to accept too.'

I don't think he himself believed that though, judging how calm he stayed after reading the paper. For a second or two I considered that he may be lying to me, that Mello managed to escape before the explosion, but what would be the point of lying?

'Look I don't know how close you and Mello were, you certainly never met at Wammy's, he never told me how he knew you in fact, but I can see that you care about him and I definitely know he cared about you too.'

'Are you friggin kidding me?' I scoffed 'the guy couldn't stand me! Once he pinned me against the wall and basically told me to get out of his life... truth is, we were never even friends, not even allies. His mafia buddies took me hostage cause I was spying on them for Near.'

He raised an eye brow at me 'You work for Near?'

'Worked. Past tense. But that's a story for another day. '

'Well then you probably heard all about Mello's opinion on Near.' He chuckled.

'Boy did I...'

'Okay, I don't know what happened to you while you were the mafias hostage, but Mello seemed genuinely concerned about you. It's kind of like Near, Mello pretends to hate his guts, but really he admires him. He acts tough to cover how he really feels. Isn't it him who helped you escape the Mafia?'

I nodded and felt the rosary under my shirt. I understood what Matt was saying, but I always thought whatever I felt for Mello, which I couldn't figure out myself, was one sided. He stared at all the prostitutes Rod brought in like they were covered in chocolate, barely spoke to me, and threatened to shoot me if I got on his nerves. He did give me the rosary, but did that really mean anything? He did ask Matt to help me but... My head began to hurt.

'In either case I think we can both assume we will never see him again, and as hard as it is to accept, for both of us, we have to worry about our own safety now. What I do for a living isn't exactly legal either, and you're in danger of being arrested as long as you're in New York.'

Suddenly I felt tears building up in the corner of my eyes. Matt got up from his chair and came to give me a hug. No matter how much I told myself I hated Mello, that I SHOULD hate Mello, something always pulled me back. Near... Mello... I had no idea how I felt about either boy anymore. I had no idea weather I wanted to believe I'd never see either again. Weather I wanted to believe Mello was dead.

'I don't know how I feel about Mello, Matt... but I think you're wrong.' I sobbed.

'I really hope I am.' He said sadly. He let go of me and went to get me a tissue. 'Do you want to a joint?' he called from the kitchen 'I'm not supposed to use my own shit, but the situation calls for it!'

'I think I just wanna go to bed.' I replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning to Matt typing away on his laptop. I was staying on his very small and uncomfortable couch, but hey – still better than sleeping in that really dodgy hotel in a bed I'm pretty sure contained some kind of bug parasites.

'Morning. How do you feel?' he asked me without looking up from him laptop.

'Okay I guess...' lie. 'What time is it?' I sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

'1 pm'

'Shit that late?'

Matt pointed in the direction of the kitchen 'There's some pancakes left for you on the table but they're probably stale by now'

I raised an eyebrow at him, 'how long have you been up?'

'Didn't sleep' he yawned.

'Oh my god... you weren't playing video games all night were you?'

He paused typing and looked up at me, a mix of guilt and confusion 'What? NO... okay I played a little bit but I spent the rest of the night doing this!' he turned the laptop to so I could see.

On the screen I saw three open windows, each containing a live video feed. One looked like it was coming from within some kind of living room, one from a bedroom where a pretty blonde girl lay asleep, and the last from a kitchen. I looked at Matt questioningly.

'This is Misa Amanes apartment. You know, the famous actress.'

I had so many questions right then. '... and why exactly are you spying on her? Plus isn't she in Japan? How could you possibly install all of those cameras in her house?'

'I have friends my lady. And on-top of tracking You, Mello had asked me to spy in this chick, he believes she has some connection to Kira, seeing as how she's involved with the Japanese police.'

'I see...So you're going after Kira too then.' I muttered. 'Anyway, about Mello-'

Matt suddenly stood up, as if to interrupt me and cheerfully chimed 'So how about them pancakes huh? I've got some Nutella too!' and walked into the kitchen without letting me finish my question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV:

Halle held up the New York times. 'The end of American Mafia?' the heading on the first page read. _God damn journalists, have to sensationalise everything. Either way I should show this to Near. Mello and Beth must have been killed in the explosion... however, it is strange the article mentions nothing about a discovered unidentified bodies..._

'Lidner, you've been starring at that paper for over an hour. What is it already? Give us a look!' Gevanni said impatiently.

Sighing, Halle handed the paper over to him. He scanned the article, muttering the words under his breath. 'that's good, right? Now we have one less thing to worry about.'

Near sat still, twirling a piece of hair in his fingers. _So, the mafia have been raided again, huh._ 'No.' He suddenly stated, 'I do not believe Beth died in the explosion.'

'What makes you say that?' Gevanni put down the paper and questioned the pyjama clad boy.

Near considered it for a moment. _Once it was discovered that Beth had been captured by the mafia, she hardly stayed useful to them. They either got rid of her like I previously suspected or... He helped her escape. But for what reason? Was he really careless enough to let go of a hostage? No, surely she has been killed by the mafia._

His stomach flipped. Was this really true? He barely knew the girl on anything more than a professional level. He never allowed emotions to get in the way of his logical reasoning. So why was he suddenly... worried that he would never see her again? That there's a possibility that she was murdered? _No. This is just because I trusted her, when I shouldn't have. In either case, I can't let my true feelings be shown to the others. If you could even call them that._

'uhm, Near?' Halle called 'you've been starring at me for the last five minutes.'

'Apologies. I have reason to believe she may have left the base before the second raid. Either than or the mafia shot her when she was no longer of benefit to them. ' he reasoned, secretly hoping it wasn't the latter.

'Forget Beth, what about Mello?' Rester pitched in.

'I couldn't say for sure weather he survived or not. In either case I think time will tell. Meanwhile, just in case he has.. ' Near held up the blonde's picture 'someone should probably make sure there's no copies of this'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had gone well for Matt. Looking at Misa Amane sure was boringas hell. _Hey, at least she's hot!_ He snickered to himself. _Still I'm getting pretty tired watching her all night..._

He yawned and took out a pack of cigarettes lighting one. He knew Beth hated the smell, but hey-she was asleep.

Lately Matt has been smoking more than ever. _Ever since that goddam article..._ he himself didn't want to accept Mello's death, but it was clear the girl had some kind of feelings for him which meant he had to keep his emotions in check to prevent her from breaking down.

He looked down at the sleeping brunette and blew out a puff of smoke. He felt sympathy for her. He lost someone he loved before, which messed him up a great deal. And now this. _Stay strong Matt._

He looked back to the screen. Misa was happily listening to music and reading a magazine. She was wearing nothing but lingerie, which made him grin. Damn she was nice!

Suddenly his laptop shut off. '-the fuck?' he muttered, panicking. The screen turned itself back on, and a white background appeared, with a large M in the middle. In shock Matt dropped his cigarette. 'no freaking way!'


End file.
